Harry Potter y el bufete de Häll's street
by Halley Robbin
Summary: Harry y Ginny Potter llevan un año separados con cuatro niños pequeños cuando Mark Hogan, el amante de Ginny, aparece asesinado. Todas las pruebas apuntan a Harry y ningún abogado quiere tomar su caso. Hasta que llega una carta a su celda de Azkaban ofreciendo sus servicios. Draco Malfoy, su antiguo rival, parece ser el único que le cree, y lo salvará, cueste lo que cueste.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Por lo general, los días de Harry Potter, antiguamente llamado el-niño-que-vivió, eran la pura definición de monotonía. Se despertaba a las seis y cincuenta y nueve, unos instantes antes de que su despertador sonase, y siempre hacía el amago de ir a abrazar al cuerpo del lado derecho de la cama solo para descubrir que éste hacia mucho que no dormía allí. Antes de lamentarse por la pérdida de Ginny, se levantaba de un salto y se vestía apresuradamente, no porque llegase tarde (ya no le pasaba eso) sino porqué las antiguas costumbres son difíciles de superar.

Se duchaba, desayunaba té negro con limón y algo de bollería industrial, se lavaba los dientes y salía de casa a las siete y media de la mañana, justo a tiempo para pasar a por sus hijos y llevarlos al colegio que el Ministerio había habilitado para niños de dos a diez años. A Harry no le gustaba dejarlos allí, pero Ginny se había negado rotundamente en inscribirlos en una escuela muggle, y él no había querido discutir. Por suerte Teddy ya hacía un par de años que estaba en Hogwarts y podía evitar sus comentarios despectivos acerca de los docentes del centro.

No lo malinterpretéis, Harry adoraba a sus cuatro hijos: Teddy, de doce años, James, Albus y Lily, de cinco, cuatro y dos años respectivamente, y lo pasó realmente mal cuando su separación con Ginny lo separó de ellos también. Lo que empezó siendo una separación amistosa acabó en desastre cuando el amante de Ginny se metió por medio.

Jamás entendió por qué el juez mágico le había otorgado a Ginny la custodia completa de sus cuatro hijos, y la explicación de Hermione de que un niño necesita a su madre más que a nada no ayudó a calmar sus dudas. Aún recordaba las miradas de odio de Teddy a la que hasta hacía poco había sido su tía favorita y como le rogó que a los trece años le dejase quedarse con él, como permitían las leyes mágicas.

Aunque lo que si sabía bien era que había sido culpa de su abogado, que no había sido capaz de desbancar los argumentos de Hermione Weasley un año atrás. No había día que no los echara de menos, pero al menos podía verlos cada mañana y algún fin de semana que otro.

Los dejaba en el colegio a las siete menos cuarto y después corría a abrir su tienda para las ocho. Su tienda de varitas. Le encantaba como sonaba el nombre de la tienda: Varitas de Potter. Suyas, todas creadas con cuidado y cariño para que niños de todo Reino Unido pudiesen blandirlas el día de su undécimo cumpleaños. Su propio hijo blandía con orgullo una varita creada a partir de una pluma de Fawkes y esperaba que los demás también quisieran una a su debido tiempo.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que fundó su negocio: apenas había cumplido los veinte años y su trabajo de auror lo hastiaba profundamente cuando oyó en el Callejón Diagón como un par de madres se quejaban sobre el precio de las varitas importadas, ya que no quedaba ninguna tienda de varitas en Londres.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio claro y, tras discutirlo arduamente con los Weasley y recibir el apoyo incondicional de George, el único Weasley que le hablaba aún después de la separación de su hermano, fundó su tienda. Una tienda que recibía decenas de visitas diarias, decenas de sonrisas y ojos brillantes y preguntas indiscretas de niños y niñas de todo Londres sobre si sus varitas también podrían ganar a magos oscuros.

Pero aquel 18 de marzo de 2009, a la edad de veintinueve años, no lo esperaban ni padres aburridos, ni niños ansiosos ni vecinos que se quejaban sobre abrir la tienda demasiado tiempo. Aquel día le esperaban una docena de aurores y el cuerpo sin vida de Mark Hogan, quien, según sabía, había sido el amante de Ginny por un año y medio.

* * *

Mi primera historia Bien, hola, gracias por leer y espero que os guste mi historia, esto solo es el prólogo pero mi intención es hacer un long-fic. Estoy buscando beta, así que si un alma caritativa quiere serlo estaré muy agradecida. Espero leer vuestros comentarios y gracias otra vez por leerme.

Häll


	2. Capítulo 1

Harry siempre había pensado, debido a pequeños retales de conversaciones que había escuchado por allí y por allá, que la primera noche en la cárcel era la peor. Se equivocaba. La primera noche que pasó encerrado en la celda de prisión preventiva número 087 fue sin lugar a dudas la mejor parte de su encierro obligatorio. Los funcionarios que trabajaban ese día lo miraban con más curiosidad que reproche, e incluso uno de los vigilantes se ofreció a traerle algo de beber. Ninguno de ellos sabía por qué estaba allí, tal vez creían que se había emborrachado en un bar y había montado una pelea o, como mucho, que había destrozado mobiliario público. Los aurores no habían informado aún de nada y, a día de hoy, aún agradecía aquel pequeño detalle.

La mañana siguiente amaneció mucho peor: alguien había pasado el chivatazo a Rita Skeeter la noche anterior y su cara junto a la palabra ASESINO (en letras mayúsculas y sin poner en ninguna parte _presunto_ , como indicaba la ley) adornaba la primera plana del Profeta. Tampoco le sorprendió mucho, no era la primera vez que era portada de ese diario en particular, pero su trato de favor desapareció ese mismo día y fue transferido a una celda peor hasta que se celebrase su juicio.

Durante tres días pensó (ingenuo él), que Azkaban había rescindido su correspondencia: ninguna otra explicación tenía a que Hermione no le hubiera escrito para preguntarle cómo estaba y para asegurarle que lo sacaría de allí. Al cuarto, apareció una mujer rubia, de ojos azules e increíblemente despampanante que le hubiera robado el aliento si a él le hubieran gustado las mujeres rubias de ojos azules e increíblemente despampanantes.

-Señor Potter, mi nombre es Daphne Nott y estoy a cargo de usted hasta que se dictamine la verdad sobre su caso – le dio la mano con pulso firme y se sentó en una silla que uno de los guardas había traído para ella. En ningún momento separó los ojos de la carpeta que tenía en sus brazos, y el funcionario cerró la celda con tres llaves y unos cuantos más conjuros. – Si me permite me gustaría hacer unas preguntas, toda la conversación será grabada.

-Ah… claro – murmuró Harry sentándose con las rodillas juntas y las manos entrelazadas. El catre donde había estado durmiendo se le hacía extraño y sus manos jugaban con las cadenas que le habían puesto minutos atrás.

\- ¿Qué relación tenía usted con el señor Hogan? – preguntó después de unos incomodos segundos. Tras unos instantes de duda, movió su varita de forma fluida y abrió las esposas de Harry con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

-Los dos nos acostamos con la misma mujer en el mismo periodo de tiempo. Ya está. Jamás nos cruzamos mientras Ginny seguía conmigo, aunque es verdad que tuvimos algún encontronazo por la custodia de mis hijos.

Una ligera mueca en la comisura de la boca de la señora Nott fue el único indicio que mostró de sorpresa. Chasqueó la lengua y tomó unas cuantas notas con una pluma estilográfica muggle.

\- ¿Afirma entonces que tuvo trato con el señor Hogan?

Harry asintió, mostrándose más tranquilo ahora que estaba en su terreno: había vivido infinidad de interrogatorios desde que era pequeño, algunos como investigador y en muchas más ocasiones contestándolos. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que decir y que no.

-Nos vimos al menos cinco o seis veces, siempre en presencia de nuestros abogados, Hermione Grang… Weasley – se corrigió – y Darren Rain, y de Ginny. Nunca nos intentamos encontrar fuera del Ministerio. No había necesidad. No nos llevábamos ni bien ni mal, simplemente no nos llevábamos.

-Pero si no he entendido mal, ha dicho, literalmente, _tuvimos algún encontronazo por la custodia de mis hijos._

-Nada de impor…

\- Y además – le cortó ella – si mis fuentes no me fallan, fue su mejor amiga, la señora Hermione Weasley, quien consiguió la custodia total a su ex mujer.

-Le puedo asegurar que jamás tuve una palabra más alta que la otra con Hermione, entiendo su postura, aunque no me guste…

-Mis fuentes también me han dicho que fue el señor Hogan quien contrató a la señora Weasley. ¿De verdad me está diciendo que no guardaba nada de rencor hacia la persona que puso en contra a sus mejores amigos? ¿A la persona que rompió con su matrimonio y le separó de sus hijos? ¿A la persona que…?

-Si su pregunta es si odio a esa persona, creo que la palabra odiar es demasiado fuerte, pero he de reconocer que no puedo mirar a Ginny a la cara. Ella es la culpable, no él. Hermione no hubiera estado en mi contra si Ginny no hubiera sido la hermana de su marido.

Daphne Nott asintió, apuntando cuatro ideas en sus hojas.

-¿Ha hablado con los señores Weasley en todo este tiempo?

-¿Padres o hijos? – preguntó entrelazando las manos

-Hermione y Ron Weasley.

-Hablo de vez en cuando con Hermione cuando voy a dejar a los niños al colegio. Fue ella quien me permitió ese contacto… y es mi mejor amiga, aun con todo esto. No sé si me entiende. No he hablado con Ron desde la demanda de divorcio. Pero dígame, señora Nott, ¿qué relevancia tiene esto con la investigación?

Ella se lamió los labios con los ojos fijos en una esquina. Parecía estar escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para construir la siguiente oración.

-Encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Mark Hogan la madrugada del miércoles, después de que los vecinos informaran de unos extraños ruidos. El señor Hogan mostraba diversas laceraciones de diferentes tamaños y marcas propias de la maldición imperdonable Crucius. Un informe posterior del forense indica que murió por envenenamiento en sangre. Alguien lanzó múltiples sectumsempras y horas después le rociaron el cianuro. Las heridas fueron infringidas entre las siete de la tarde y las tres de la mañana.

Chasqueó la lengua y revisó un par de documentos antes de volver a hablar.

-Dado que el lugar del crimen es su tienda de varitas, usted es el principal sospechoso, así que hemos cotejado su varita con los rastros de magia que rodean el cuerpo del señor Hogan. No coinciden, pero ¡por Merlín! tiene una tienda de varitas, así que eso no demuestra nada. En su anterior declaración afirma que durante ese tiempo estuvo solo en su casa, no tiene testigos, su coartada es simplemente imposible de comprobar – Daphne poco a poco se iba poniendo más nerviosa y empezaba a gesticular – El Wizengamot ya tiene el veredicto prácticamente sentenciado sin haber hecho el juicio. Va a necesitar un muy buen abogado para demostrar su inocencia, si es que no ha matado a nadie.

Harry se la quedó mirando al menos un par de minutos intentando minimizar el número de pestañeos para no perderse ni un solo movimiento de la chica que tenía delante.

-¿Por qué me ayuda? Representa que el fiscal está en contra del acusado.

La rubia se volvió a morder los labios, eliminando prácticamente todo el carmín. Miraba nerviosa ambos lados de la celda sin saber que decir.

-No soy la fiscal. Soy la consejera… Un consejero es la persona se encarga del acusado hasta que este consigue un abogado. En caso de no tenerlo en el tiempo asignado, ayuda al acusado a preparar la defensa, pero no puede formar parte directa del juicio. No sé cómo decirle esto, pero la señora Hermione Weasley ha enviado una lechuza esta misma mañana renunciando a su papel, tras la declaración de su marido de que usted es plenamente capaz de cometer ese crimen.

»El Winzengamot ha declarado que el fin del plazo para conseguir defensa es mañana a las cinco de la tarde. La vista previa del juicio se producirá dentro de tres días a medio día y el juicio dentro de una semana. Dado que la señora Weasley ya no es su abogada, se rescindirá la prohibición de entrega de cartas. Un empleado del Ministerio se las entregará más tarde. – pareció pensárselo durante un momento antes de apoyar su mano derecha en el hombro de Harry – Lo siento mucho, Potter.

Daphne Nott se levantó de su asiento apretando sus papeles fuertemente contra el pecho. Con la misma fluidez con la que eliminó las restricciones de sus manos, le las volvió a poner y se atusó la falda negra que llevaba y eliminó una pelusa de polvo de su camisa blanca. No habló en ningún momento, sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca culpable, y cuando acabó dejó un sobre en una repisa vacía.

Tras dar tres golpes a la puerta, un guardia la abrió.

-Lo siento mucho. – repitió y cerró la puerta sin que Harry pudiese decir nada.

Aún con todos los contratiempos que había tenido hasta ese momento, Harry estaba medianamente tranquilo. Él no había hecho nada, y el hecho de que el cadáver estaba en su tienda no hacía más que otorgarle la razón: ¿quién iba a ser tan estúpido como para inculparse de esa manera? Al parecer él, según dejaba entrever la carta que el Wizengamot le había entregado Nott, los del Ministerio lo veían más que idiota para hacer eso y más.

Se tumbó en el catre y cerró los ojos. Pensó en como la relación con sus mejores amigos se había degradado hasta el punto de declarar en su contra, pensó en la traición de Hermione y pensó en como la noticia debía estar destrozando a Teddy, el único de sus hijos que comprendía la situación. Pensó en muchas cosas y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos encontró un pequeño montón de cartas a un lado de su cama.

Abrió primero las cinco cartas de Teddy, sonriendo por el contenido: en las cuatro primeras le proponía que se fugaran juntos como había hecho Sirius, e incluso había elaborado un par de planes de fuga, hasta que en la última le pedía que no entrase en Azkaban, que hiciera lo que pudiera para no dejarlo solo, le pedía que no lo dejase con Ginny. Le decía que ya lo echaba de menos.

Otras dos cartas eran de George y Charlie Weasley, donde le daban todo el apoyo moral que tenían y le decían que no se preocupara, que todo iría bien.

La última carta era la primera que había recibido, apenas una hora después de su encarcelación, según indicaba el sobre color blanco crudo. Leyó en reverso del sobre, pero solo estaba escrito su nombre con letra antigua y una dirección que, si mal no recordaba, pertenecía a una de las calles que atravesaban el Callejón Diagón. La abrió con cuidado, sin saber que esperar. La carta decía así:

 _Sr. Harry James Potter,_

 _Con la presente carta yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, licenciado en derecho por la Université Paris 1 Panthéon-Sorbonne, solicito humildemente la posibilidad de defender su causa en los juicios que se celebrarán la semana próxima. En caso de que acepte mi proposición, espero su respuesta en la dirección mostrada en el sobre._

 _Gracias por su atención._

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

Harry dobló la carta. Después la volvió a abrir. Y la volvió a cerrar.

No había visto a Malfoy en los últimos siete años, pero sí recordaba a Ginny diciendo que su hijo había nacido un par de semanas después de Albus. _Siempre segundón_ , había reído su entonces esposa. Y ya está. No recordaba haber hecho las paces con el Malfoy. No había pensado en Malfoy más que dos veces en los últimos doce años, después de que desapareciera tras su absolución en los juicios del '97. Y si mal no recordaba le había enviado a la mierda la última vez que se vieron.

Así que como siempre hacía en Hogwarts, tomó todo lo que tenía para averiguar que tramaba Malfoy.


End file.
